


January 17, 1999

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24536812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Not like this,'' Amos muttered after a scowl appeared on his long face and he remembered his wish to be with Martha.





	January 17, 1999

I never created Superman TAS.

''Not like this,'' Amos muttered after a scowl appeared on his long face and he remembered his wish to be with Martha as he stood by her grave.

THE END


End file.
